


Night sky (mini fic)

by Vital_Signs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vital_Signs/pseuds/Vital_Signs
Summary: Karadox-the summer sky was dripping with amber as rose pink clouds scattered above them, the cool night forming behind them. The roof garden that Kara had put together in a day had never been more inviting.





	Night sky (mini fic)

the summer sky was dripping with amber as rose pink clouds scattered above them, the cool night forming behind them. The roof garden that Kara had put together in a day had never been more inviting.

Brainy had yet to see a sunset in the 21st century. When he told Kara this she had to take him to the perfect stop to see one. he had to admit this was one of the more beautiful sites he had seen in a long while. the blue sun of Bolovax Vik was the last time he saw something so serene. 

‘Nice isn’t it.’

Kara said as she turned the roofs fairy lights on. She walked over to Brainy who was leaning on the edge of the roof.

‘Yes it is. the 31st century has much taller buildings so a view of the city like this is quite rare.’

‘really, do you watch the sunset often.’

Brainy thought about his next words carefully any talk of the future could hurt it but it was such an innocent question. Something about how Kara talked the earnestness, the kindness in her voice just made him want to tell her anything she asked to hear. 

‘when I first came to earth, I used to look at all spacecal normally’s to see how they differed from Colu’s.’

‘right, I read I little about Colu when I was a kid on Krypton, it has a purple sky and three moons right?’

she said it with such pride and excitement. she never gets to use information she learnt on Krypton out side of life or death situations. she smiled brighter than the very sun that powered her. 

‘Yes that’s right Colu dose have three moons, I must say that was something I found disappointing, that earth only had one.’

‘well the one it dose have is very impressive don’t you think.’

‘yes it most certainly is.’

‘it should be coming out any second now.’

the two of them watched as the amber turned to indigo. the pink faded and it’s warmth was replaced with chilled air. Kara took Brainy’s hand and he looked to her with sight confusion but sweet bliss.

‘let me show you where the best view is.’

She took a few steps back still holding his hand, taking him to the center of the roof before lightly lifting herself off the ground. his hand went up with the rest of her body and the rest of him shortly followed.

this was not like Kara’s usual fighting, that was fast and strong like the earth itself could not hold her down to it. but this right now was as if she was caught in the wind drifting and bending with the clouds. 

when they where finally above to clouds, the last of the embers rays where sinking into the horizon the indigo turned into a navy sky. the silver light hit there faces and Kara looked like gold shimmering in white light. the slow cool wind swirling around them like a gentle hand pulling them towards each other.

‘see I told you this is the best didn’t I’

she said it with such joy and warmth and with a smile so unmistakably ….Kara. That he could never see it another way, this is now and always will be the most beautiful sunset he has seen in all the word or any world he will ever see.

**Author's Note:**

> moved form my tumblr, dyslexic so spelling mistakes


End file.
